Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake – główny bohater serii gier Uncharted. Poszukiwacz skarbów mający smykałkę w złodziejskim fachu. Nazwisko, którego używa, jest fałszywe, naprawdę nazywa się Nathan Morgan. Ma starszego brata, Samuela. W epilogu Uncharted 4 jest mężem Eleny Fisher oraz ojcem nastoletniej Cassie, pojawiającej się pod koniec. Biografia Wczesne życie i zmiana nazwiska W wieku pięciu lat, Nathan stracił matkę, która przegrała walkę z chorobą. Jego ojciec wysłał go do internatu. Tak Nate znalazł się w Saint Francis Boys' Home, gdzie nauczono go łaciny. Tam też zdobywał wiedzę o podróżniku Francisie Drake'u. Pewnego dnia uciekł z niego i razem z bratem pojechał do domu pewnej kolekcjonerki, aby odzyskać rzeczy swojej matki, Cassandry Morgan. Podczas tego włamania, Nate oraz jego brat Sam, spotkali właścicielkę domu, Evelyn, która okazała się być byłą szefową ich zmarłej matki. Kobieta zgodziła się zbyć wezwaną wcześniej policję, lecz tuż po wstaniu z fotela zmarła na skutek zawału serca. Synowie Cassandry Morgan zmuszeni byli uciec stróżom prawa, a po zgubieniu ich postanowili zmienić nazwisko, gdyż Nathan i Sam Morgan byli uciekinierami wyjętymi spod prawa. Wybrali nazwisko „Drake” – na cześć teorii ich matki, która twierdziła, że słynny korsarz miał wielu potomków z nieprawego łoża. Jakiś czas później, piętnastoletni Nate znalazł się w kolumbijskim miasteczku Cartagena, gdzie w tamtejszym muzeum przechowywane były przedmioty związane z dziedzictwem jego nowego nazwiska. Próbował on zdobyć przechowywane tam pierścień i astrolabium Drake'a, ale wyrzucił go stamtąd strażnik. Na szczęście wyśledził złodzieja, który też chciał coś z gabloty z pierścieniem ukraść. Był to młody Victor Sullivan, przyszły mentor Nathana. Sully pracował wtedy dla pewnej kobiety, którą okazała się być młoda Katherine Marlowe. Nate ukradł Sully'emu portfel, myśląc, że nikt tego nie zauważył, lecz okazało się, iż Sully zna się na kradzieży i odzyskał portfel, ale już bez ważnego kluczyka do gabloty muzealnej. Nathan ponowił włamanie do muzeum w celu kradzieży pierścienia i astrolabium, lecz na miejscu znaleźli go Katherine Marlowe i Victor Sullivan. Kobieta od razu rozkazała swoim podkomendnym zabić nastolatka, lecz Sully pomógł chłopcu w ucieczce. Będąc pod wrażeniem umiejętności złodziejskich Nathana, Victor zaprzyjaźnia się z chłopcem i staje się dla niego kimś na wzór ojca i mentora. Ich wzajemna przyjaźń i szacunek coraz bardziej się powiększały. Gdy pewnego razu Nate trafił do więzienia, Sully uwolnił chłopca, pokazując mu, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Jakiś czas później, gdzieś około roku 2000, Nathan i Sully wynajęli kapitana pewnego statku, by zabrał ich i ich ładunek z Valparaiso do USA. Okazało się, że ładunek, który mieli przewieźć to narkotyki. Nathan chciał postąpić słusznie i je wyrzucić za burtę, lecz powstrzymał go Sully, co mogło być motywowane tym, że ktoś ich wynajął do przewiezienia ładunku. Jakiś czas później, Nate i Sully poszukiwali jakiegoś tajemiczego skarbu w Kostaryce. Utrata brata Podczas jednej z wypraw, gdzieś w roku 2000, celowo wszedł z bratem - Samuelem Drake'iem i bogatym dziedzicem Rafem Adlerem do panamskiego więzienia, z pomocą Vargasa, naczelnika więzienia. Pozorując rozróby oraz bandyckie zachowanie w rzeczywistości szukali skarbu. Nathan wydostał się dzięki naczelnikowi, który chciał udziału w skarbie, jaki mieli znaleźć. Oczywiście chodziło o zaginiony skarb legendarnego pirata Henry'ego Avery'ego. Poszedł więc w stronę starej wieży więziennej, gdzie nie znalazł skarbu, ale stary krzyż ze świętym Dyzmą. Schował go u siebie i ukrył, żeby nikt nie znalazł. Gdy tylko Nate spotkał się z Rafem i Samem ten im powiedział o żądaniach Vargasa. W tajemnicy wyruszyli na miejsce, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie, a on pokazał im przedmiot jaki znalazł. Okazało się, że wskazówek należy szukać w ruinach katedry św. Dyzmy w Szkocji. Rafe chciał razem z nimi tam wyruszyć, ale na miejscu zjawili się bandyci, którzy chcieli zemsty za przegraną swojego szefa. Doszło do bijatyki, którą przerwali ochroniarze z Vargasem na czele. Naczelnik odkrył kłamstwo młodszego Drake'a, więc żądał pod groźbą śmierci swojego udziału. Najpierw zażądał połowy, ale dzięki Adlerowi wynegocjowano, że dostanie 25 procent, czyli 100 milionów dolarów. Drake'owie zgodzili się, jednak dziedzic zdradziecko zabił naczelnika panamskiego więzienia kościanym sztyletem. Uciekając przed pogonią bracia i Adler zmuszeni byli się rozdzielić. Na szczęście wkrótce znowu połączyli siły. Udało im się wyjść cało i uciec z okręgu, jaki stworzyli strażnicy. W kluczowym momencie podczas ostrzału Rafe i Nathan uciekli na zewnętrzny mur. Kiedy Sam skoczył, złapał się ręki braciszka. Niestety seria z pistoletu maszynowego trafia starszego Drake'a, wskutek czego traci przytomność i spada w dół. Nathan nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią Samuela, chciał go ratować będąc pewnym że on żyje. Rafe przekonał go że on nie żyje i jedyną szansą jest ucieczka. Adler i brat Sama uciekli do łodzi, skąd uciekli. Przytłoczony śmiercią starszego z rodzeństwa Nate odpuścił sobie poszukiwanie skarbu Avery'ego. Zdobycie dziennika Richarda Byrda Nathan i Sully otrzymali zlecenie od rodzeństwa Michaela i Rose Ludlow, które polegało na kradzieży pewnej książki. Nate zajął się tym zleceniem, prosząc o pomoc swojego znajomego, Harry'ego Flynna. Jako że ledwo uchodzą z tego zlecenia z życiem, Nate pozwala Flynnowi zachować złoto, które ukradli przy okazji. Sama książka zaintrygowała Nathana, gdyż jej treść była zaszyfrowana. Tuż przed terminem oddania książki, Nate łamie szyfr i odkrywa, że ta książka to dziennik sir Richarda Byrda, który pod koniec drugiej wojny światowej został wynajęty przez Rosjan, aby ukryć Bursztynową Komnatę – skarb składający się z bursztynowych paneli. Byrd ukrył komnatę w podziemnym mieście Agartha, które odkrył podczas swojej podróży do Arktyki. Zaszyfrowane koordynaty zostały wygrawerowane na Bursztynowej Pieczęci, czyli fragmencie jednego z bursztynowych paneli. Podczas gdy Nate i Sully oddawali Ludlowom dziennik, rodzeństwo wyraziło zainteresowanie przodkami Drake'a. Oznajmili oni mu także, że zamierzają odnaleźć Bursztynową Komnatę, a pieczęć chcą zdobyć na pewnej aukcji. Nate i Sully postanowili ukraść pieczęć zanim Ludlowowie zdołają ją nabyć. Bursztynowa Pieczęć Poprzez kontakty Sully'ego z podziemiem, Nate i Victor dowiedzieli się, że Bursztynowa Pieczęć ma być licytowana na aukcji na zamku Volkova przez jego właściciela, Mykolę Rusnaka. Planem dwóch poszukiwaczy skarbów była kradzież pieczęci jeszcze przed aukcją. Podczas robienia zwiadu w zamku, Nate ledwo uciekł przed śmiercią z rąk Chloe Frazer. Nate zostaje złapany podczas próby kradzieży pieczęci, lecz Chloe przekonuje Rusnaka, by puścić Drake'a żywego. Nathan i Sully postanawiają podjąć próbę kradzieży, w czym pomaga im Chloe. Nate'owi udaje się zdobyć koordynaty z artefaktu przed tym, jak dziewczyna uruchamia alarm podnosząc podium pieczęci. Pieczęć ostatecznie trafia w posiadanie Drake'a, który ucieka z zamku. Gdy tylko Nate pojawia się na zewnątrz, zostaje porwany przez Ludlowów, którzy porwali także Sully'ego. Oznajmiają oni Nathanowi, że są potomkami Thomasa Doughty'ego, przyjaciela Francisa Drake'a, który został oskarżony o zdradę i stracony na mocy dowodów dostarczonych przez nikogo innego, jak domniemanego przodka Nathana. Rodzeństwo ostatecznie zdobywa koordynaty i zostawia Nate'a i Sully'ego na pastwę Rusnaka. Z opresji ratuje ich Chloe, która dołącza do grupy poszukiwaczy skarbów. Arktyka Po próbie zdobycia pieczęci, Ludlowowie porwali Chloe i zmusili Nathana, by zabrał ich do Agarthy, gdyż wiedzieli, że te koordynaty, które zostały im wcześniej podane, są fałszywe. W taki właśnie sposób cała grupa wyruszyła do Arktytki. Po tym, jak samolot wylądował w turbulencjach, grupa znalazła się w tajemniczej grocie, gdzie otaczały ich pozostałości po obozie Byrda. Znajdują oni Bursztynową Komnatę, która jest całkowicie zniszczona, przez co Michael próbuje zabić Nate'a, który ucieka z Chloe do Agarthy. Ludlowowie znajdują w mieście uciekinierów, lecz szybko wpadają w zasadzkę Dymnych Bogów. Uncharted: Złota Otchłań Uncharted: Fortuna Drake'a Uncharted 2: Pośród Złodziei Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake'a Uncharted 4: Kres Złodzieja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted: Fortuna Drake'a Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted 2: Pośród Złodziei Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake'a Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted 4: Kres Złodzieja Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted: Złota Otchłań Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted: The Eye of Indra Kategoria:Postacie z Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Uncharted